A Broken Heart
by HellFlames62
Summary: John and Dave break up, leaving Karkat an opportunity to win over John, when he ends up comforting the blue eyed beauty. WARNING YAOI MEANING BOY X BOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK.


HF62: I know it's been a while, but I finally feel like writing now ^.^

Kira: As always HF62 doesn't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does.

Kikyo: Enjoy the fic.

John sighed as he gazed up to the clear blue sky, as he felt the cold crisp winter air caress his cheeks. The blue eyed teen covered his eyes as he felt warm tears roll down his face. "Damn Dave! I thought we were bros..." He sat down on one of the park benches, holding his head in his hands, the tears now falling off of his face and down onto the soil. "I thought we were in love." The raven haired teen wiped away the tears as he heard the sound of his phone go off. He took it out of his pocket and was ready to shout and scream, but the rage subsided when he saw that the caller ID was his best friend, Karkat Vantas. He cleared his throat and tried to sound fine as he answered. "H-hey, Karkat. W-what's up?" John mentally cursed imself as his voice crakced and sounded weak.

There was a pause from Karkat, John had thought that he had hung up, but then came Karkat's voice. "What the fuck, Egbert. Have you been crying? Was it that fucking nook sniffer, Dave?!" John couldn't answer as he covered his mouth as more tears fell down from his deep blue eyes. "That silence is all I need. That shit head is dead when I see him, but first; stay where you are. I'll be there in five minutes." Karkat didn't talk after that, John heard some movement a little honk followed by Karkat groaning. "Fuck sake. Gamzee and his fucking horns." John let out a weak, sob filled chuckle, though the tears still didn't stop.

Seconds passed and then minutes and for the whole time Karkat never hung up, he just kept grumbling about things like; how he hated old people, how he thought that Gamzee was a think pan rotting bastard. John was thankful for the distraction and he found that the tears had stopped and he even chuckled a few times.

When Karkat arrived he was trying to catch his breath, his eyes were wide and his jet black hair was disheveled, telling John that the troll had just thrown on some clothes and ran out of the door. Despite the tears not having long stopped John, once again, felt the warm liquid fall from his eyes. Karkat's eyes widened more and he rushed over to John, enveloping the teen into a comforting embrace. That was when John let everything out as he sobbed, cried, swore, questioned why Dave had cheated, and questioned himself. The troll felt so helpless as he held the sobbing teen in his arms, not sure what to do - the only thing he was sure of was that Dave Strider was NOT going to have a dick to cheat with when he was done with him.

The two stayed like that for a while, then the cold was getting to Karkat and John felt as cold as ice. "Hey, John. We should go to my place, get warm, we can even watch some shitty Nick Cage movie and then talk shit about the nook sniffing albino." John just nodded his head. Fuck, Karkat hated seeing his friend like this...Dave was DEAD.

The two got to Karkat's apartment where upon opening the door Gamzee greeted them with a dopey grin, a slime pie in one hand and a horn in the other. "Sup, mother fuckers." John tried his best to give the high troll a smile, but the tears wouldn't stop and instead he found himself sobbing. Gamzee frowned, a worried look on his face. "What's mother fucking wrong, bro."

Before John could relay anything to Gamzee he was ushered into Karkat's bedroom by the red bloodied troll. Said troll turned round to face Gamzee. "It was, Dave. We were right about him; he cheated on John, had been for a while by the looks of it."

"Well shit, bro. I'll go over to Tavbro's house and stay over. I know this sounds bad but this is a mother fucking miraclefor you, you can go and put the moves on a mother fucker, if you know what I mean?"

Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes narrowed. "I know what you're saying Gamzee, but John doesn't need that right now. Right now he needs a friend, and I'm sure as hell going to be that friend, and when he's in a more secure state then I'll tell him. For now I just need to go and pick up the pieces, and return that shit face, beautiful, goofy smile back to his face. That's what's most important."

Gamzee smiled down at his moirail. "Now that's the mother fucking Karkat I know. I'll still stay over at Tavbro's though, give a mother fucker their sapce."

"Thanks, Gamzee." With that Karkat entered into his room where he saw John in his bed, he was under the covers and was crying, again. Karkat let out a low growl, but quickly compose himself. He gingerly approached the bed, sat down and then pulled the covers off of the sobbing teen. John shot up and latched onto Karkat. Said troll gladly opened his arms for an embrace, drawing circles on John's back in an attempt to soothe the teen. It seemed to have worked as John stopped crying, now he was just holding onto Karkat for dear life. "Want to watch some movies?" John nodded and reluctantly let go of Karkat.

Karkat gave a smile as he got the DVD and put it into the DVD player, then got back into his bed, pulled John into a relaxd hug and then played the DVD. The troll had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie, but not before he checked to make sure John was okay, and sure enough the blue eyed teen was smiling, his usual goofy grin on his face. After the movie finished John turned off the TV and fell alseep next to Karkat after whispering. "Thank you, Karkat. For everything."

HF62: Thanks for reading and don't worry there shall be smut in the next chapter, but for now there is only fluff and sadness.

Kira: Remember if you enjoyed to RnR.

Kikyo: The reviews are awesome and inspire HF62 sooooooooo much.


End file.
